1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a power distributor which distributes power supplied from a power source such as a battery to each load, a voltage converter which increases or decreases a voltage supplied from the power source and supplies the voltage to each load, and the like are mounted on a vehicle. The power distributor and the voltage converter, for example, are arranged in an engine room, are arranged in different positions according to the layout of vehicle constituents such as an engine which is mounted on the engine room, and are respectively connected to the power source through an electric wire for a power source.
On the other hand, recently, in order to respond to a demand for space saving of the power distributor and the voltage converter in the engine room, there is a case where the power distributor and the voltage converter are arranged in the engine room by being integrated. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-166088, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-166089, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-123342, a technology is disclosed in which substrate having a function as the power converter (a DC/DC converter), and a substrate having a function as the power distributor are contained in a housing of one electric connection box which is disposed in the engine room.
In a case where the power distributor and the voltage converter are integrated, a plurality of power source connection terminals which are connected to the power source are formed in one electric connection box, and thus, in a case where the plurality of power source connection terminals are connected to each of the substrates described above in the housing, there is a concern that the temperature in the housing is increased by heat generated from the terminal when power is supplied to each of the substrates from the power source.